Seven Friends Sorted
by minerva's-kitten
Summary: Summary: Years after the war with Voldemort and the next generation is now starting school. Watch as the new marauders and trio are sorted. Also watch their graduation dance.
1. Sorted

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**Summary: Years after the war with Voldemort and the next generation is now starting school. Watch as the new marauders and trio are sorted. Also watch their graduation dance.**

Seven Friends Sorted

Chapter 1: Sorting

The doors to the Great Hall opened and in they entered. The first years followed the Deputy up to the front. He watched as they all crowded at the bottom of the steps waiting to be sorted. The ones he was looking for were easy to be spotted in the group. He was so anxious he only vaguely registered the deputy and headmaster's speeches before the sorting began.

One by one the names were said the children went to their houses. He knew not who there were and didn't care. He was only interested in seven special first years. Seven he had waited as impatiently as they had to start the school. Soon the first was called.

"Black, Richard!"

A tall boy with aristocratic features, curly black hair that went to his shoulders and mischievous black eyes walked up to the stool.

_"Black? Much like your father I see," said the hat, "well with you there is only one place…__**Gryffindor!"**_

He put the hat back on the stool and went to join the cheering table. **One down he sighed to himself.**

"Dumbledore, Emily!"

A young girl with auburn curls piled on top of her head and sparkling green eyes quickly walked up. She was slim and tall and moved with great elegance as she sat on the stool and donned the hat.

_"Hmmm…great courage and brains," the hat thought to the girl, "you have a great potential as well as quite a mischievous streak. I see you are very loyal to your friends as well. Well there is only one place for you my dear. The house of you fathers…__**Gryffindor!"**_

The girl returned the hat to the deputy before running down and sitting next to her elder brother and across from Richard. The black haired, twinkling blue eyed fourth year patted her on the back as the sorting went on.

**Two down. He watched as others were sorted. He hoped they were all together. Their parents dreaded it…but he knew how much fun it could be. Even though he was a teacher now he was looking forward to the trouble they'd all cause. He knew they would be both the best and worst students the old school's ever had. They were their parents' children after all.**

The man was pulled from his thoughts by the deputy calling, "Longbottom, Trevor."

An excited but nervous round face boy with shaggy brown hair and chocolate eyes put on the hat.

_"A little shy I see," mused the hat, "but your friends are helping you with it. Yes I see it clearly…__**Gryffindor!"**_

The boy sighed in relief and went to join his friends; almost forgetting to take off the hat.

**Figures he'd do that. Three down and four to go. The man laughed to himself as another was called.**

"Lupin, Leo!"

A charming lad with dirty blonde hair that covered his face and amber eyes walked up. He was rather pale and tired looking but very excited. **Chock it up to his 'furry little problem' the man thought as the hat went over the boy's head.**

_"You have great loyalty and support from your friends I see. You are very like your father," said the hat before shouting, "__**Gryffindor!"**_

The man watched the young one join his friends. Longbottom and Black clapping him on the back before another was called.

"Potter, Minerva!"

Immediately a buzz of voices was heard as the girl sat on the stool. She was of medium build and height with her mother's ginger hair framing her face and her father's piercing green eyes. She gave the crowd a smirk as the hat went over her eyes.

_"Oh I see much of you grandfather and uncles in you," said the hat, "Only one place will do…__**Gryffindor!"**_

The girl took off the hat and sat next to her best friend, Emily.

**Just two left, the man thought and sat up in his chair.**

"Potter, Albus!"

Again there was a buzz of voices as a cocky lad with messy jet black hair, green eyes, and round rimmed glasses hopped on the stool and donned the hat.

_"Oh no another! This is just not my year," the hat sighed, "I know I'll see you lot in the headmaster's office a lot. Very well…__**Gryffindor!"**_

The boy took off the hat and sat with his friends. He whispered something to the five and they all laughed as the list came to a close. Finally it came to the Ws where they hope their group would be complete.

**This is it; the professor though as the last of the seven was called.**

"Weasley, Abigale!"

A fairly tall girl with the signature ginger hair, freckles, and hazel eyes placed the hat on her head.

_"Weasley eh? I've never seen so many people in one family," the hat sighed, "just the same though I only have one place for someone like you…__**Gryffindor!"**_

The girl went and joined the others. The three girls sat on one side and the four boys on the other.

When the sorting was over and the food had arrived the professor found his eyes traveling to the seven.

He looked first to the three girls. They were the children of Minerva and Albus Dumbledore, Ronald and Hermione Weasley, and Harry and Ginerva Potter. Emily (Tabby) was most definitely the brains of the outfit; tending to be bossy and always quoting things she had read from a book in her father's library. Minerva (Doe) was the one likely to come up with some half cocked scheme that would get them all killed, expelled, or heralded as heroes as the years wore on. Abigale (Raven) was in the middle. She wasn't the smartest or most adventurous so she kept the other too pretty well grounded and was actually pretty perceptive. She was the one to point out the less obvious things around them. Yes the three were definitely a Golden Trio in the making.

The man's eyes then moved to the boys where he saw them already in a whispered conversation. They were probably planning their first prank. These four were the children of Sirius and Rachel Black, Remus and Nymphadora Lupin, Neville and Hannah Longbottom, and Harry and Ginerva Potter. Leo (Mooney) was the studious one that attempted to talk the others out of the pranks. He never worked; and he usually ended up coming up with ideas to make them better. Richard (Padfoot) was the one more likely to get caught. He was too ambitious and rambunctious for his own good some times. Trevor (Wormtail) was the lookout and usually the one to get them out of trouble. He was really good at the puppy dog eyes. Albus (Prongs) was the leader of them all. Anything he decided was finally and no one challenged him. There was no doubt they were Marauders in the making.

"Looks like the Deputy is going to have quite a time the next seven years don't it?" laughed a woman of thirty with twinkling blue eyes. Her ebony curls were loose pulled behind her head, she wore burgundy robes, and half moon glasses were perched on her nose. "I was thinking just the same thing Marissa dear," he laughed.

The woman smiled fondly at him and pushed a lock of black hair behind his ear to better see his brown eyes. "I love you Regulus Richard Black," she said clasping his hand under the table. "And I love you Marissa Alana Dumbledore Black," he said kissing her hand.

* * *

what do you think?


	2. Family Tree

I thought this might be a good idea to let you know how I got some of the generations. 

_**Bold Italics: the parents**_

**Bold: The children**

* * *

Chapter 2: Family Tree

**First Generation**

_**(1912) Albus Percival Wulfiric Brian Dumbledore-- (married in 1957) -- Minerva Katherine Isobel McGonagall Dumbledore (1936)**_

**Marissa Alana Dumbledore (1975)**

_**(1929) Rodger Maurice Black-- (married in 1954) --Walburga Samantha Baskerville Black (1936)**_

**Sirius Brandon Black (1960)**

**Regulus Richard Black (1962)**

_**(1932) Robert Walter Potter-- (married in 1955) --Claire Madison McGill Potter (1935)**_

**James Walter Potter (1960)**

_**(1927) Charlie Evans-- (married in 1950) --Margaret Elizabeth Bennet Evans (1927)**_

**Petunia Rita Evans (1958)**

**Lily Marie Evans (1960)**

_**(1924) Blake Lupin-- (married in 1950) --Maria Smith Lupin (1925)**_

**Remus Gerald Lupin (1960)**

_**(1924) David Longbottom -- (married in 1951) -- Kathleen Marks Longbottom (1927)**_

**Frank Ralph Longbottom (1960)**

_**Greg Wasserman-- (married in 1948) --Barbara Nicks Wasserman**_

**Alice Clarice Wasserman (1960)**

**Rachel Linda Wasserman (1961)**

_**(1934) Theo Tonks-- (married in 1967) --Andromeda Black Tonks (1936)**_

_**Nymphadora Tonks (1971)**_

* * *

**Second Generation**

_**(1945) Arthur Weasley-- (married in 1965) --Molly Michelle Prewett Weasley (1947)**_

**Bill Weasley (1967)**

**Charlie Weasley (1968)**

**Percy Weasley (1975)**

**George Weasley (1978)**

**Fred Weasley (1978)**

**Ronald Bilius Weasley (1980)**

**Ginerva Molly Weasley (1981)**

_**(1960) James Walter Potter-- (married in 1978) --Lily Marie Evans Potter (1960)**_

**Harry James Potter (1980)**

_**(1958) Richard Granger-- (married in 1976) -- Janet Vander Granger (1959)**_

**Hermione Jane Granger (1980)**

_**(1960) Frank Ralph Longbottom-- (married in 1978) -- Alice Clarice Wasserman Longbottom (1960)**_

**Neville Robert Longbottom (1980)**

_**(1960) Nicolas Abbott-- (married in 1979) -- Laura Kirks Abbott (1961)**_

**Hannah Brandi Abbott (1980)**

* * *

**Third Generation**

_**(1912) Albus Percival Wulfiric Brian Dumbledore-- (married in 1957) -- Minerva Katherine Isobel McGonagall Dumbledore (1936)**_

**Daniel Graham Dumbledore (2002)**

**Emily Sabrina Dumbledore (2005)**

_**(1960) Sirius Brandon Black-- (married in 1999) --Rachel Linda Wasserman Black (1961)**_

**Richard James Black (2005)**

_**(1960) Remus Gerald Lupin-- (married in 1997) -- Nymphadora Tonks Lupin (1971)**_

**Leo Remus Lupin (2005)**

**Keisha Harmony Lupin (2007)**

_**(1980)Ronald Bilius Weasley-- (married in 2000) --Hermione Jane Granger (1980)**_

**Rose Morgan Weasley (2001)**

**Abigale Gretel Weasley (2005)**

**Bilius David Weasley (2011)**

_**(1980) Harry James Potter-- (married in 2002) --Ginerva Molly Weasley (1981)**_

**Minerva Lily Potter (2005)**

**Albus Sirius Potter (2005)**

**James Remus Potter (2013)**

_**(1960) Regulus Richard Black-- (married in 2006) --Marissa Alana Dumbledore Black (1975)**_

**Clarissa Caitlyn Black (2007)**

**Nicolas Brian Black (2014)**

_**(1980) Neville Robert Longbottom-- (married in 2001) --Hannah Brandi Abbott Longbottom (1980)**_

**Fern Vivien Longbottom (2002)**

**Trevor Marshall Longbottom (2005)**

* * *

**Fourth Generation…….still building**

_**(2002) Daniel Graham Dumbledore-- (married in 2022) --Fern Vivien Longbottom (2002)**_

* * *

I don't know if you guys want to know the rest so you'll have to ask for it. But I hope this gives you some insight.


	3. Graduation

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

I hadn't planned on going into detail on this, but I thought y'all like to see this.

**Chapter 2: 2023 Seven Years Later…….Graduation**

_Flashback……_

_"Congratulations class of 2023!" Headmaster Dumbledore exclaimed. _

_There was a resounding cheer through out the great hall as the graduating students jumped from their chairs and threw their hats in the air. They were finished. The students had completed Hogwarts and could now start their own lives!_

_As everyone was clapping and cheering a loud explosion was heard from over head and they all watched as a large bubble punctured and covered the professors on the podium in ice cold water. A banner then unrolled that read…__**It's been swell! Love the Golden Trio and Marauders!**__ Underneath it all everyone saw the pictures that had become the calling card of the pranksters. A grey tabby with half moon markings around its eyes, a black raven, a doe with green eyes, a rat with a crooked tail, a golden retriever, a brown werewolf, and a large stag with green eyes._

_After the initial shock the hall fell into fits of laughter as the seven troublemakers took the stage and bowed._

_End Flashback……_

Two hours ago all the Professors were covered in water and now here everyone was dancing away; enjoying the Graduation Ball. Regulus watched on in proud wonder at the seven.

They had grown up, pranked, hexed, played, and aced all through their seven years.

Three of those had all seven on the Quidditch team.

They won every year much to Minerva Dumbledore's delight.

Albus had been Capitan and Seeker; Minerva and Emily were Beaters; Leo, Abigale, and Trevor were Chasers; and Richard had been Keeper.

The seven had broken more rules than anyone in the school.

They'd been given more awards than even when Albus Dumbledore was in school.

Every one of them had gotten Os in all their O.W.Ls and N.E.W.Ts and now they were graduated.

"Seems only yesterday Sirius and dad were teaching them how to fly on those little toddler brooms doesn't it?" Marissa laughed walking up to her husband.

"Yes," he nodded putting and arm around her waist and kissing her head, "and now they've finished. I'm sure the others are glad."

"It was a great prank though," Marissa laughed.

"As usual a genius. They'll go far for sure," he nodded. The couple's eyes roamed the dance floor and came to rest on Albus Potter and Emily Dumbledore. They watched and with baited breathe as Albus's knee hit the floor and he opened a red velvet box to reveal a diamond ring encased on a silver band.

They couldn't tell what was said but they knew the answer when they saw Emily nodded. They smiled as he placed the ring on her finger and spun her around.

"And life goes on," Marissa happily sighed and pulled her husband toward the happy couple to congratulate them.


End file.
